


Kill Your Idols

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [4]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: There's no pension plan for heroes.





	Kill Your Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Music: 'Lean Time For Heroes' by World/Inferno Friendship Society


End file.
